The present invention relates to a door having a hidden screw construction.
Typical storm door construction involves the use of aluminum extrusion Z-bars which extend around the door opening. These Z-bars are fastened to the margins of the door opening by means of screws which extend through the Z-bars into the front face of the frame surrounding the door opening. In many prior art assemblies, these screws are exposed to view, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the door. Furthermore, these screws are often unprotected from being struck by objects or otherwise exposed to wear resulting in the loosening of the screws over extended periods of time.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door assembly having a hidden screw construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door assembly having cover strips which hide the screws from view.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door assembly having easily insertable or removable cover strips for covering the screws.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door construction which provides structural protection for the heads of the screw so as to minimize exposing the screw to wear and tear which might loosen the screw.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved door having hidden screw construction which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and inefficient in operation.